Even the Blind Can See
by 7dragons7
Summary: Aizen had always told them that no mater what happened to them, they needed to feel nothing. If they fell in battle do not expect him to spare even glance their way. So they followed him knowing this.


Aizen had always told them that no mater what happened to them, they needed to feel nothing. If they fell in battle do not expect him to spare even a glance their way.

Tousen remembered the first time he had heard these words. It was a little after Gin had joined them. He had nodded in understanding while Gin spoke in that awful slang.

"Gottcha'"

So that was how it was.

It was simple. Tousen expected no less from the man he had sworn to follow. If they fell in battle meant they had failed Aizen and that was unacceptable, they deserved to be forgotten on the fields of battle.

As time passed as it is one to do Tousen became captain, as did Gin many years later. Their plans slowly falling into place.

"Gin I must ask something from you now," Aizen spoke to them privately after a captains meeting one afternoon.

"Hm?"

"You must now begin to play the part I designed for you" Tousen could of course not see the men but he could feel their raitsu. Using it he could judge where they were in the room. The two were standing close together in the room.

"It will be lonely, but the end will be a rewarding one."

"It'll be allrigh' I think. I got Izuru," Gin answered. He sounded confident.

"Kaname, it is up to you and I, to spread the seeds of mistrust within the other captains. Make them wary of Gin, cautious, even fearful. This will keep all eyes off of me. And it is of the utmost importance that you and I, Gin are particularly hostile towards each other, you more so then I,"

Their lord paused for a moment. Kaname assumed Gin was nodding in agreement.

"If I ever need you, Gin, I will come for you. Kaname, our friendship must remain in contact."

"Of course," he replied.

They left, Aizen and Gin heading towards their quarters his in the opposite direction. He walked alone. He listened to all the sounds around him. He could feel his lord and Gin's raitsu in the distance. His lieutenant Hisagi also not far away. Still at his own meeting perhaps?

In his own opinion this was a good plan in more ways then one. The less of Ichimaru he heard the better. He was filled with a kind of darkness Kaname couldn't place. He didn't walk a path of light as he himself did.

What he and Aizen were doing were all for the sake of justice. Soul Society was a palace of corruption. And it needed to be washed away and cleansed. To do that you needed to take out the cause of the filth.

The king.

Aizen would be a far better one. And good people like his dear friend, would no longer die for foolish causes.

Kaname felt a familiar and large presence appear beside him.

"Sajin," he murmured.

"Kaname," rumbled the voice. "You disappear quite often with Aizen."

"My apologies, friend." Tousen paused. "Captain Aizen wanted to warn me of something,"

"Oh?" the gruff voice contained hints of curiosity. "Warnings of what?"

"The third squad captain,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It took time for the lies to sink in.

Aizen no longer trusted his former lieutenant? The silver haired wisp of a boy who followed Aizen around like a puppy dog for years and years? Ukitake and Shunsui found at first the new utterly ridiculous. After all they had watched Gin grow up attached to Aizen's side.

But Aizen had said it. So it must be true right?

Bitter words were exchanged sometimes, so convincing that even Tousen would find himself forgetting that it was all an act. Gin's words were fast, well thought out, mocking, fresh cuts again and again.

Aizen's words, while said in a warm tone carried no warmth hitting devastating blows so terrible that some captains almost felt pity towards the third squad captain.

However, the plan was working. The head captain never sent Ichimaru out on assignments alone. Soi Fon being the skillful assassin she was never let her guard down around Gin, always on her guard.

The newest and youngest captain, Toshiro never took to the man. Seeing as how he admired Aizen a bit, did not stand for Ichimaru's behavior. Always wary around him warning Aizen's lieutenant to be wary, for not everyone was as they seemed.

The captains of eight and thirteen, while Kaname thought would be the hardiest to sway were actually the easiest after some time. Having known Aizen for the longest time believed his words. While still kind to the third captain there was also wariness when they spoke to him.

Sajin showed little to no interest in Ichimaru, as did Mayuri. Tousen had tried as hard as he could to subtly persuade his friend to Aizen's side. However the large man was to close to Yamamoto and would never be swayed. It was a lost cause, he feared, and knew that someday their blades would cross and he would have to cut down his large friend for the sake of justice.

And to his great surprise the noble, captain Kuchiki showed more acknowledgement to Gin then any of the other captains in the thirteen court guard. It was unfathomable to him, and Aizen as well. Their lord simply shrugged saying you couldn't win them all.

Unohana as always a pillar of kindness was always smiling and happy to talk to Ichimaru. Much to Aizen's disapproval Gin did not use any of his tricks, or mocking tones around her. There was a slight friendship there. Gin had explained to them one late night that you shouldn't make enemies with the one person here who could save your life. Neither man could argue that logic. However, Aizen had stated more then once that, that woman could be a threat. Still he let it pass, hoping that he wouldn't have to regret it at a later date.

And lastly Tousen's most loathed captain. Kenpachi. To give Ichimaru credit, he had tried very hard to make this captain hate him, but it only seemed to make the man like him more. And much to Kaname's displeasure Aizen had allowed their friendship saying that it was no threat to them in the least.

He felt, and heard little of Ichimaru to his pleasure only in his company on missions to the hollow world to gather an army for the future, and in captain's meetings. And on the very rare occasions Aizen dared to have a strategy meeting.

Most of the time it was just him and Aizen one on one. Once he had come to visit Aizen in hiss private captain's room. At once Tousen had found it odd. Something wasn't right. Their were traces of Ichimaru in this room. He could feel the faint raitsu still lingering in the room. It unnerved him a bit.

"Ichimaru has been here recently," he stated.

"Has he?" asked Aizen. Tousen could hear Aizen pouring tea for them both. "Perhaps he was looking for me,"

"To go into your own private chambers, seems not only rude, but dangerous to our carefully laid out plans," Tousen pressed.

The sound of Aizen sipping his tea. Taking a moment before speaking. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Kaname."

"With all do respect, I must insist you rethink Ichimaru. He is still young, and immature, and ill-mannered, he is too close with his lieutenant, too close to some of the captains here, he has too many ties here that would bind him to this place once we leave. He is a danger to out plans, especially is he is coming here. Anyone could have seen him. Years of planning gone-"

The tea cup hit it's saucer loudly. "Kaname, I do believe you are speaking far out of your place." It was said kindly but tainted with malice and warnings. "I hate to think that I would have to remind you that it was I, that mostly taught Gin all his edacut and manners. His slang is a hundred times better then what it was. I don't even mind the way he talks anymore, I've grown quite fond of it, in fact. And about the girl and Kira? Also things I wouldn't worry about. There are greater bonds in this world then friendship, that I can assure you."

Tousen wanted to argue, but doing so would be pointless. He bowed his head in apology. "Forgive me, Aizen-sama,"

"Of course. For eyes that can not see, you certainly see what is not there. Now let us speak of other things."

Tousen thought hard at the statement that Aizen had just spoken. What did Aizen see that Tousen didn't in Gin. And what was he seeing that Aizen said was not their?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once they were free of the Soul Society things changed drastically and yet stayed the same. Once more Gin was at their side. They walked threw the white sands towards a large white palace in the distance. Their was no hurry to reach it.

"Welcome back, Gin," Aizen said softly.

"I could say the same to ya,"

Tousen huffed. Yes, this was the first unrushed moment that they had been together. After Aizen had faked his death Gin and Tousen had a lot on their plates to keep up the façade. In the end they had been successful and at last a moment to breath. No more running around for the moment.

"I hope it wasn't too lonely, being shunned by the other captain's." Aizen spoke again. Softly again.

"Meh, it had its moments,"

He could feel their raitsu brushing up against each other. Walking close together. Too close, Tousen thought.

Before reaching the palace Aizen spoke words that he had not forgotten. "Please remember, that no mater what happens to you, I will feel nothing. If you fall in battle do not expect me to spare even a glance your way."

Tousen's fears faded away at these words. There was nothing to fear. Gin and Tousen were on equal standings. Aizen did not cherish one above the other. He would not cherish the Espada or anything else here. Just his goals. Goals that Tousen would help him achieve, in the name of justice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once in Las Noches things did not quite go as Kaname expected. The Espada did not listen, or take orders well. Gin had long since given up trying to make them obey and now did next to nothing.

Tousen was sure that the eighth one Nnoitra had killed their third, or done something to her for she had disappeared never to be seen again. Starrk was lazy beyond all reason, Ulquiorra ignored all and anything he said answering, speaking, and obeying only Aizen. And the thought of the rowdy blue haired Espada made him cringe and his hand automatically reaching for his blade.

The plus side was that Aizen had made him a pair of glasses that helped his vision. While it wasn't exactly seeing it was a close as he was ever going to get. He could see forms and outlines, all in blacks, grays and whites.

"Can ya see meh?"

Tousen remembered putting them on for the fist time and seeing a smiling squinty eyed face. It was a bit blurry the detail not quite all there, but the reason for his nickname back in Soul Society becoming clear. Fox Face. And here he assumed Gin was some kind of furry creature. Seeing as how he had never taken upon himself to feel Gin's face, back when they had first met, to get a feel for his features. Though assuming that he was a furry creature is rather silly.

His new vision shifted to Aizen, the maker of this wonderful technology.

"Do you like it?"

"Very much sir," he bowed slightly. "Thank you,"

"No need to thank me, Kaname. Gin insisted that you be able to see something other then darkness. You should thank him,"

That he would no do.

"Now ya can see our darlin' faces." Gin said happily. "Do we look jus how ya imagin'?"

"Aizen-Sama. Did you not used to have glasses?"

Gin chuckled at the comment while Aizen did not show any emotion, Kaname could of sworn he felt the lord's raitsu spike just a little.

"I disposed of them before we left,"

"Did you not need them to see?"

Aizen did not answer the question. Gin still chuckling answered for him.

"Lets jus say ya vision is probably better then Captain Aizen's right now. Between the three of us were like the three blind musketeers!" Gin laughed his way out of the room Aizen following in an annoyed sigh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Captain Aizen. Captain Aizen. That's all Gin would call their lord. It annoyed Kaname to no end. Captain, was a word of the past. A word that still binds them to the Soul Society. It should be dropped never to be spoken of again.

It was as he feared. Gin still had ties to Soul Society. He would tell Luppie stories of his time in Soul Society. Of him and that girl, or him and Kira.

Of course expressing his complaints to Aizen never worked and he was beginning to feel like he was acting like some bratty little kid. Always tattling on the younger sibling.

"Gin has called me captain for over a hundred years. That's a hard habit to break, I'd imagine. It's something I'm willing to overlook, Kaname,"

Always willing to overlook anything Gin did, was beginning to seem like a policy around here.

Tousen held his head eye and continued to do his duties around Las Noches. All his hard work would pay off in the end. That he was sure of.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is what they were here for. The Captains stood before them now that the flames had cleared. Former Captains that they had once assumed dead stood as their opponents.

The fighting was brutal. Blood splattered the ground below them. The Espada that they had worked so hard to find were falling. The last remnants of their army fading away. As Aizen had predicted they might. He had another plan. Another ace in the whole. What is was, Tousen didn't know.

At that moment a terrible pain cut threw his side. Damn. Hisagi and those nasty blades he wielded. He had tried so hard to poison his mind against those wretched things. So much for an obedient lieutenant.

Glancing across the battlefield he felt another spike of raitsu and the last soldier in Aizen's arm fall. Gin had been taken down by Aizen's former captain, Shinji.

Blood soaking the white uniform, Gin's blade, Shinso, slipping from those thin fingers.

Tousen felt the chains of Hisagi's blades wrap around him. He was to wrapped up in watching Ichimaru fall to notice. He and Ichimaru were down. They had failed. Aizen's final move was now.

The dark skinned man felt something in him snap at the scene he was now witnessing.

His lord, Aizen was suddenly at Gin's side before the thin frame came crashing to the ground below. The apologetic look on Ichimaru's face for failing. And Aizen's mask cracking slightly, showing sympathy and just a touch of sorrow that Ichimaru had been hurt so gravely.

Tousen couldn't comprehend this. What about what Aizen had said? Any one who fell would be left behind? What about that? No sympathy in those who failed in their mission to him.

"Of course," he hissed.

Amazingly Aizen seemed to hear, he looked over to where Kaname was bound.

"Another rule that doesn't apply to Ichimaru." he spat out the words. "Their truly is no justice in this world,"

Aizen only starred his own cloths being stained by the blood of Ichimaru. "I'm surprised you never saw, with your colorless seeing eyes, that Gin has always been, my most dearest one. The rules of common pawns don't apply to a God's arch angel."

The rage and betrayal filled Tousen's heart to the brim. He could only watch as Aizen's gaze turned away from him.

"Gotei Thirteen, and you shoddy excuses for Arcarnarr, your end is upon you." With a single snap of his fingers hollows, Menos, and Arrcarnarr alike poured from out of the sky swarming the small army of warriors attacking then. Threw the mass of hollows Tousen could just see Aizen stepping away from the carnage. Slipping away.

To where?

He did not know. Back to Las Noches? Or slipping into Soul Society while the strongest members were occupied.

That answer he would never know. He struggled against the chains that bound him. He would never know.

Aizen did not spare him another glance. As he had stated he never would, should he fail. However Ichimaru did. Peeking over Aizen's shoulder, his closed eyes open so slightly. And threw the pain a smile appeared. His fingers waving at him as he and Aizen slipped away. Ichimaru had always known it would end this way. His smile said it all.

And to be fair. Sight or no sight he should have seen it coming. The traces of Gin in Aizen's room. The closeness of their raitsu all of the time. He was a fool. He had been used this whole time.

He broke free of the chains.. Bits of metal flying everywhere.

On this battlefield he was sure to be killed. But he would take as many hollows and shikigami down with him. Their was no justice in the world, so he would become justice itself and cleanse the earth of all of them. And if he somehow survived this blood bath he would find Aizen. He would find Aizen and Gin and demand why they had done this to him. He would kill Ichimaru and clear Aizen's vision and things would go back to the way they used to be.

But he knew that he would not survive this battle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen landed on the rooftops of one of the houses of the real town. A black hell butterfly hovering around them. An item that Gin had caught before they had left.

"In case of a worse case scenario," he had explained at the time.

He had done just as Aizen had predicted he would. While he would of liked, he did not expect his Espada to win. He did not expect Kaname to win either. He had not expected Gin to get hurt.

Ichimaru while several shades paler, still alive. He smiled weakly as the butterfly landed gracefully on his bony outstretched finger.

He would live. After all they were almost done here. No one could see this coming.

Aizen his face almost completely expressionless, though his eyes giving away his excitement for the victory they were about to have.

Gin's eyes closed giving nothing away, but a smile large enough for the two of them.

Victory in their grasp, just moments away. No one saw this coming. No one.

A/N

Ugh. Writing things from Tousen's point of view is hard. Since he has no view, ha! Ughhh…..

Spose I should explain a few things. Aizen's tea cup hitting a saucer. I feel that Aizen would have a lot of western style things, such as a bed and tea set. They seem a bit more elegant I feel. He is very much about the tea so maybe his tea sets from around the world, I dunno.

Another thing. Tousen doesn't act very blind in Las Noches. Always talking about what he sees and what not. Watching monitors and what not. While I am sure he tells where people are with raitsu and all that, raitsu doesn't help you watch monitors. So I am to assume, his new glasses he has allow him to see something. I don't know for sure but I have no other explanation.

Also I am well aware that Gin could own Shinji, I read the latest chapter of Bleach, (laughs evilly at the epicness that ensued last night.) For the purpose of this story it had to be so.

So that's that, I can say for sure that I will probably never write another story for Tousen's view again cause its way to difficult to write something from a blind person's point of view.

I hope you enjoyed. Reviewers are loved flamers will be taken it out by Gin, it's just how it goes.


End file.
